You Belong to Me and ONLY Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yandere AU. Kotori loves Honoka. In fact, she loves her so much that she wants her to herself. And no one else will stop her from having her.
1. Little Bird and Sewing Needles

**You Belong to Me and ONLY Me.**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Yandere fanfic. Why am I writing a Yandere story? Well, I learned that there's actually a yuri manga called "Love/Death" which has 2 yandere girls that love each other. I never came across yuri manga that has yanderes. So, I thought that Kotori being a Yandere would be fitting for her.**

 **Enjoy this story~! ;)**

 _Honoka-chan and I have been together for a while. The one I love…Honoka-chan. She's cute, cheerful and makes everyone smile. But I'm her first friend she made when we met when we were little. When that happened, my feelings for her already started to bloom. However, there is someone…someone who is trying to steal my Honoka-chan. In fact, there are many, probably thousands of girls who want to steal my Honoka-chan. But first…I know 8 other girls who might want to steal my Honoka-chan. Time to take matters into my own hands…._

 ****Normal P.O.V****

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Honoka says as she runs toward her girlfriend after school. "I was organizing my papers because they were all a mess."

"Oh, silly~" Kotori giggles as she pets the ginger's hair. "No matter how long I wait, know that I always think about you~!"

"Oh, Kotori-chan~!" Honoka says as she hugs her lover.

The ash-brown haired girl returns the hug and takes their walk towards the club room, with Umi behind them. Along the way, Honoka links arms with her girlfriend and rests her head on her shoulder. Kotori giggles at her affectionate behavior as they keep on walking.

For about a few weeks, Honoka and Kotori have been dating. Honoka was the first to confess after she stopped her in the airport. Kotori realized that she had the same feelings as she did and was very happy about it. Pretty soon, the two became a cute couple. The others found out about it by Honoka later on and congratulated her.

By the time they got to the club room, everyone is already there. Rin gave the ginger a huge hug with a loud "Nya~!" Honoka giggles as she lightly returns the hug.

"You're late, nya~!" Rin says as she pulls away. "What took you so long, nya~?"

"Oh, Kotori-chan and I were just making out, like usual," the ginger replies with a nervous laugh.

"Aww~! That's so sweet!" Hanayo says with stars in her eyes. She goes and hugs the ginger, too. "I LOVE it when there's an actual yuri couple around!"

Nozomi and Eli giggle while Maki just twirls her hair. Nico crosses her arms and says, "Can we get on with the meeting?"

Eli nods as she starts the meeting while straightening out the papers. However, while doing so, Rin and Hanayo could feel some chills down their spine. They look over and see the ash-brown haired girl staring at them, with a blank look in her eyes. They could have sworn Kotori was looking at them that way, but that expression quickly changes to a happy and affectionate one when she feels Honoka scoot a bit closer to her. She puts an arm around the ginger and kisses her on the cheek. Hanayo and Rin exchange looks and shrug, believing it's their imagination, but can still feel chills down their spine.

A hour after the meeting, the girls get up to leave to go home. However, Honoka stops as she sees Kotori waiting in the club room, taking her time to organize her school bag. The designer waves her hand.

"Oh, you go ahead, Honoka-chan," she says. "Don't worry. I'll meet you by the front of the school, okay~?"

The ginger nods as she walks ahead. Kotori zips up her school bag and finds Hanayo and Rin being the last ones walking out with Maki walking ahead of them.

"Isn't Honoka-chan so adorable with Kotori-chan?" Hanayo squeals to Rin.

"Aren't they, nya~!?" The cat-like girl says. "They are a very interesting couple, nya~!"

"Awww, isn't that so sweet?" A cold voice says behind them.

Hanayo and Rin gasp and turn around to see Kotori standing there with a smile on her face.

"A-Ah, u-um…Kotori-chan?" Hanayo stutters. "Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Honoka-chan by now?"

"She can wait," Kotori says as she takes a step closer. "I want to tell you two something. Something _very_ important…"

"Wh-what are you talking about, nya?" Rin asks. "And what's with that weird smile?"

"Don't worry," Kotori says with an expressionless voice. "I just want to tell you both something important…"

Hanayo and Rin are really shaking in fear. The tone in Kotori's voice is scaring them and doesn't want to come any closer. However, Kotori walks so close to them that she wraps both arms wrapped around the two girls.

"It's about Honoka-chan," she whispers.

"Wh-what about her-OW!" Hanayo feels something sharp on her shoulder. She looks over and sees a sewing needle on her shoulder.

"Kayo-chin! OW!" Rin also feels another sewing needle on her shoulder.

Kotori continues to have her creepy smile on her face as she takes out the sewing needles. "Good thing I didn't stab you both in the heart. That's…just a warning."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hanayo asks.

"Get any closer to Honoka-chan…" The ash-brown haired girl holds up both of the needles. She has a dark expression on her face now. "And I promise that I'll sew your eyes and your mouths shut. Then, you'll _never_ see or speak to Honoka-chan _ever_ again~." She leans closer toward the two. "Got that, Hanayo-chan? Rin-chan?"

"O-okay!" Both the honey-blonde and cat-like girl nod quickly as they turn and fast walk away.

Kotori puts the sewing needles back in her pocket as she watches the timid girls shaking in fear as they look back and flinch at Kotori's creepy smile and walk faster until they exit the school.

Kotori lets out a soft sigh and returns back to normal, like as if the incident never happened. She skips over toward the front of the school, where Honoka is waiting.

"Honoka-chan~!" Kotori says. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"No, not at all!" The ginger says. "Say, I saw Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan a second ago. And they looked very scared about something."

Kotori giggles as she leans over and kisses her lover. "They're probably just scared of a movie they just saw or something~."

"R-really?" Honoka doesn't think those two could watch those types of movies, but shrugs at the thought.

Kotori holds out her hand. "Now, let's go, Honoka-chan~! To your place for a sleepover~!"

"Okay, that's a great idea!"

Together, Honoka and Kotori walk hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, it's so short. I had to get to the point somehow. But anyways, here's the first chapter. Oh! PM me or post in the reviews for some advice about what else yanderes do. Because I heard that they can't always resort into killing. So, if you can, I would very appreciate it. ;)**

 **Feel free to give out any questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. What a Good Couple Should Be

**Chapter 2**

 **What a Good Couple Should Be**

 **A/N: First off I'd like to thank you all for reviewing this, especially EasyGo-san! Goodness, I'm already becoming a fan of you~! I love your reviews~! Keep it coming! Also, I would like to thank H.T for giving me the advice on a behavior of a yandere. It might be a little difficult, but I'll try my best. I'm still new at this "yandere" thing, so bare with me, okay?**

 **Also, for those who are concerned about Umi, you'll have to wait. Yes, I know she's Kotori's childhood friend, but I have some plans for her. Please continue enjoying this story~!**

 _Lessons are taught. Lessons are learned. And once lessons are learned, they must stick with it for the rest of their life. Now that I've scared off Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan, I can have Honoka-chan all to myself again! Or so I thought…_

 ****Normal P.O.V****

"W-wait up, Honoka-chan!" Kotori pants to catch up with her girlfriend. Thankfully, she catches up to her and pants hard. "Geez, Honoka-chan! You should slow down a little!"

"Why not be the first ones to the club room instead of being late all the time?" The ginger says. "Look, we're already here~!"

Kotori brightens and hugs her lover. "Oh, Honoka-chan~! You're so cool!"

Honoka giggles as she returns the hug. She opens the door, but her eyes widen at the sight of Eli and Nozomi already being in the club room.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Honoka says. "Since when did you two get here!?"

"The student council was done early," Eli says as she organizes the papers. "So, we decided to walk here and wait for everybody else."

"No fair!" Honoka groans as she slumps down on the chair.

Eli giggles as she comes over and pets her on the head. "There, there."

"I was going to make it a record, too!" Honoka cries.

Nozomi goes on the other side of Honoka and pats her on the shoulder with a smile. Unknown to both of them, Kotori stands there with jealousy consuming her greatly and grits her teeth. However, before the designer could say anything, the door opens and the other members of Muse arrive, along with Umi.

"Sorry we're late, nya~!" Rin says.

"Oh, it's alright," Eli says as she backs away from Honoka. "Honoka-chan wanted to set a new record for being the first one in here."

"But alas, we were the first ones here," Nozomi adds with a giggle as she pats Honoka's head. "This little cutie should have her timing improved~"

"That's right!" Honoka jumps off her seat and pumps a fist. "Next time, I WILL succeed in being first to the clubroom!"

Kotori lets out a small giggle as she comes over and wraps an arm around her. "Come, Honoka-chan. Let's leave these two alone, so that they can concentrate on their work."

"Oh ,okay!"

With that, the ginger and the ash-brown haired girl walk over towards their seat and stay next to each other and the meeting finally commences. The meeting is a little boring as usual, but Kotori cuddling with Honoka is entertaining enough for the both of them. Though it is entertaining, Kotori keeps an eye on both Eli and Nozomi while they were busy talking. Something in her mind is forming a plan.

As the meeting comes to an end, everyone gets up to leave when Kotori goes over and closes the door after Honoka leaves. She locks the door behind her with her long bangs hiding her expression.

"H-hey," Eli says. "Why did you lock the door?"

"We're about to leave, too," Nozomi points out.

"Oh, it will be a few minutes," Kotori says in a cold tone. She comes closer toward the two. "Say…aren't you supposed to be a couple? I heard by a lot of girls that you two are dating. Is that true?"

"W-well, yes, that's true," Eli starts when Kotori rushes in towards her and pins her against the table. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Let go of her!" Nozomi cries.

"Then, why don't you two remain together like any other good couple?" Kotori says. She has a blank stare towards the quarter Russian, which makes her tremble in fear. "Am I _right_ , Eli-chan~?"

Eli feels something sharp stab her leg and winces at the pain. She looks down at what Kotori is doing to her and she is drawing a line on her leg with a small sharp knife, about a few inches long and Eli screaming in pain. Nozomi watches in horror with her hands cupped to her mouth.

"Wh-why are you doing this!?" Eli cries while tears fall from her face. "What did we ever do to you!?"

Kotori lets out a soft, evil laugh. "I guess you still haven't figured it out." She pulls away and swings the knife towards chest area, creating a large bloody line. "Do you get it now?"

Nozomi shakes her head as her own tears fall. "No! What do you mean by that!? I don't understand!"

Kotori swings her knife again, creating a cut on Nozomi's arm from her trying to block the attack. "You two were having fun with Honoka-chan…weren't you?"

"Wh-what…!?" Nozomi gasps in disbelief.

"You heard me," Kotori says, coldly. "You two…" She slashes Nozomi on the shoulder. "Were getting close…" Then on the other arm. "To Honoka-chan…" And then on both of her legs, making her fall on her butt and back away towards the wall. "You two were having so much fun that I couldn't stand watching anymore."

Eli weakly turns her head. "Wh-what are you going to do to us?"

Kotori just laughs as she tosses Nozomi a first aid kit. "Nothing but give you two a warning. These cuts will remind you to never go near Honoka-chan…ever again. And if you do…I'll cut you two so badly, you won't even be alive tomorrow. Got that?"

Eli and Nozomi nod frantically as Kotori turns around, with her hair swaying gracefully.

"Now then, while you two are smart enough to treat your wounds yourselves, I'm going to the washroom to clean up," Kotori says as she walks toward the door. "But! If you two ever go and tell the others what I've done to you…" She holds up the knife. "This blade will pierce your throats. Understand?"

Eli and Nozomi nod again as Kotori unlocks the door and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Both of the third years student start sobbing for not only Kotori sparing their lives, but what Kotori might do to them if they ever get close to Honoka again. They hug each other for comfort.

 ****Later****

"Sorry to keep you waiting~!" Kotori says as she trots over toward her girlfriend.

"Geez, what took you so long!?" Honoka pouts her lips. "I was waiting for you for like a half-hour, wondering were the heck you were!"

"I'm sorry," The ash-brown haired girl gives her a hug and kisses her on the lips. "I had to do some things and it took a bit longer than usual."

"What sort of things were you doing?"

Kotori winks at her. "I gave Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan…a bit of advice on their future dates."

Honoka brightens. "Ohhhh~! That's so sweet of you, Kotori-chan!"

The designer giggles. "That's so nice of you to say that, Honoka-chan." She holds out her hand. "Now then, let's go over to my house this time. I've got perfect plans for the two of us to do~!"

"Oh, what kind of things!?"

"It's a secret~!" Kotori winks at her while putting a finger up to her mouth.

Honoka pouts her lips. "You're so unfair, Kotori-chan!"

"Hehe~! It's more fun, you know?"

"Geez!"

With that, the cute couple walk towards Kotori's home, hand in hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I'm still new at this and thanks again for the advice. Though, for future chapters, I may need some more help. Because one: I can't do the same thing over and over. Secondly, I need help with coming up with the next victims and possible threats Kotori might do to them. This chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else but have Kotori resort into hurting them with a blade. So, if you have any suggestions, I'd very much appreciate it. ;)**

 **Feel free to give out questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **P.S: Yes. There IS an author that wrote something like this. It's called "Nothing can Separate You from Me" and it's just a multi-chaptered one-shots with various pairings. That's what I got inspired from, but it's all about killing, which got me confused on what a yandere's behavior is since I heard that they don't always resort to killing.**


End file.
